


Hey Central Fix Me Up Along The Line

by thisaintascene



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, why are they so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaintascene/pseuds/thisaintascene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I accidentally called the wrong number and told you all my problems and we don’t even know each other” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Central Fix Me Up Along The Line

Something is making a lot of noise. You aren’t sure if that something is in your dream or if it’s a real noise, but it’s pissing you off anyway. You are going to fight dream-noise right now. You’re going to fight whatever the hell is waking you up at… 3 am? Seriously? Yeah, you’re going to fight it and you’re going to win that fight.

Instead, you fall out of your bed and land on your butt. Well, now you are furious. 

In an illuminating moment of clarity you realize the satanic sound is coming from your phone, on your nightstand. You’re still on the floor. Staring at the ringing device as if it is a ticking bomb seems appropriate for a while.

Eventually, you figure it won’t stop just because you’re ignoring it, so you pick it up and prepare yourself to deliver a beautiful inspirational rant about calling people at ungodly hours, waking them up when maybe they have some kind of life that requires getting up at 7 am and they don’t appreciate-

You don’t get to finish that trail of thought, because someone on the other end of the line is talking at a freakishly fast speed and you can’t even get a word in between.

“… the assignment! I did what the he asked! I mean, just because his wife just filed a divorce and he’s old and bitter doesn’t mean he can go around failing students left and right! And you know what? That’s not even the worst. He said he wouldn’t even let us repeat it. When nobody in the class understood what he was asking for!! And I walk out of class, and yeah, I’m not happy, and it started raining! Raining!! I didn’t have an umbrella and I had the date with the cute girl. Oh, and that’s another one. The cute girl? She has a boyfriend! Yeah, unbelievable, I know! I mean, I know I don’t have an iota of luck with this stuff, but really? I had done my hair!”

“Cutie, I don’t know who the fuck you calling and why would they want to hear all of this, but I ain’t that person.”

The incomprehensive blubbering stops abruptly.

“…LaF?”

“Nah, not really.”

“Crap.”

“Indeed.”

Ok, so now you feel kinda bad and you don’t even know why. A complete stranger woke you up and you are not even angry because she sounds… cute? Oh, god. You want to slap yourself but you’re still half sleep and you don’t think that kind of commotion would do your brain any good.

“So you had a bad day?” What the fuck, Karnstein?

“Uh, yeah… Look, I’m really sorry, I realize now calling at this hour is like a crime or at least it should be, so I’ll just let you sleep. I’m so sorry.”

“Okay, sunshine.”

“Okay.”

You’re staring at a corner of your nightstand. There’s a crack on the wood. And your ass is cold from sitting on the floor.

“You’re still there.” The girl startles you.

“It seems like I am.”

“Did… you have a bad day too?”

You laugh. But then you think about it seriously.

“I’ve had a bad year.” You’re clearly not in an optimistic mood tonight.

“Oh. That sucks.”

There’s another moment of silence.

“I don’t know your name.”

“Well, considering you butt-dialed me, I’d be worried if you did.”

“You have really poor social skills, you know? That was my way of asking your name.”

“I know, cutie.”

“I’m Laura. Just letting you know, so you can stop calling me that.”

“Okay, cutie.”

The way she huffs at that make you genuinely laugh out loud. It’s then you realize you’ve been smiling like an idiot this whole conversation. It’s worrying, to say the least.

“Do you have to wake up early tomorr- uh… today?”

“Yes, I do. In 4 hours, actually.” 

You know she’s dying to ask, so you add “I have to go to work. No, I won’t tell you what I do for a living, that’s top secret information only reserved for people who call me at 3 am whose name I know to be real. You could be lying.”

“Hey! My name’s Laura!”

“Whatever you say, creampuff. Still not trusting you.” 

She mutters something that sounds like “Ridiculous…” under her breath and you have to stop yourself before you reply with something like “You’re ridiculous” because that would be like… flirting. And flirting with a stranger on the phone at this hour seems bizarre, even to you. 

Hey, maybe you’re growing up.

“Don’t you have anywhere to be tomorrow? You know, contribute to society and all that?” Okay, so no growing up. You’re still an asshole.

Good to know.

“Yeah, I have classes. I just… I couldn’t sleep, you know? I kept thinking about stuff and I just couldn’t and I needed to get it out of my system. But you’re right, I should go to sleep. And so should you.”

“Oh, I have your permission? Excellent. But can I go pee first? It’s really urgent!” 

“Are you being a pain in the ass right now on purpose?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda what I do” You’re still smiling. The girl is bold, and stubborn, and you don’t even want to strangle her anymore for waking you up. “Good night, sunshine. I’d say it was nice talking to you, but I really like my sleep. It could have been worse, though, I guess.”

“Good night, jerk.” She says it with no bite, so you’ll take it as a compliment. 

You hang up and climb back to your warm and really alluring bed. You fall asleep while saving Laura’s number on your phone.

 

 

Laura the explorer 7:01am

Wake up, wake uuuup or you’re gonna be late to whatever secret job you have. You’re welcome. (I really hope you don't kill people for a living)

**Author's Note:**

> nofriesnoglory.tumblr.com


End file.
